Sylvester
by TheDarkPlume
Summary: AU Season 3, pre-season 4. Following the death of Finn, Bonnie calls a truce with the Originals. She forms a close friendship with the Mikaelson siblings, jeopardizing her former bonds. But one Mikaelson wants more than Bonnie's friendship and is willing to go through extraordinary lengths to claim her. Some dark moments, mostly fluff. Kennett endgame.


**Sylvester**

**AN: I saw the cutest cat on my porch a week ago. It's the neighbors from across the street little adopted joy. I really haven't had any contact with a cat since I was little and had my first and only pet cat. Something about that cute little feline on my porch got me to thinking. **

**For those of you who read the Vampire Diaries series (I personally only read the first four books), you remember that aside from Damon being able to transform into a crow and control the weather, Katherine had the same abilities, but with two animal forms. She could turn at will into a white and gold owl, and a snow-white kitten. I figured that as long as the Originals have been around they should be able to change into their animal forms at will.**

**It just so happens that Kol will be the one to change into his very least favorite, and according to him, his most shameful animal form.**

**And for those of you who enjoyed **_**To Love, Perish & Devour**_** I hope you can forgive me when I say that it was a one-shot and I have no plans of extending it. But don't despair! While I wrote this gem, I have in the works a Bonnie & The Originals bond fic, title still pending.**

**Pairings: Kol/Bonnie, Rebekah/Matt, Klaus/Caroline, Marcel/Lucy**

**Some mentions of Jeremy/Bonnie, Marcel/Bonnie**

**Let me know what you think and see you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Bonnie Bennett let herself inside the lavish mansion, slinging her purse on the table. "Bekah!"

"Oh, yes, witch, do come in!" Klaus called dryly as he flipped through one of his many ancient, therefore priceless tomes of forgotten lore.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, plopped on the couch beside the hybrid, and sighed loudly. "Where's Bekah?" she demanded.

"My sister's whereabouts are not my concern at the moment. However, I will be more than happy to pass along the word that you stopped by…" he waved his hand almost dismissively.

"What about the others?"

Klaus inhaled delicately. "Elijah is likely off needlessly buying another suit," his lips quirked upwards briefly as she giggled. "And Kol is most likely still sleeping off his high from Mindy or Macy. Whomever."

Bonnie's nose wrinkled. It was no secret that since being awakened Kol Mikaelson had gained the reputation of Mystic Falls High's biggest player. It didn't help that he was drop dead gorgeous and knew it. They clashed at the best of times, mostly because she had been the only witch, and probably the only girl in the Falls who had consistently resisted his charms. Kol might be the hottest thing on two legs in their town, but Bonnie had no interest in becoming his plaything until his boredom drove him to someone else.

"Then I guess you will have to do."

Klaus turned to Bonnie for the first time since she entered the room and lifted one single impertinent eyebrow. "Do for what?"

She swallowed down her jealousy for never achieving that perfect eyebrow lift and said, "Distract me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I had an incredibly shitty night and since Rebekah's in the wind and Caroline's clearly not being worshipped by you at the moment," he rolled his eyes, yet was unable to hide the warmth at just the mere mention of her name. Bonnie convinced herself she didn't feel envy of her friend for having the type of love that made your boyfriend's eyes light up with just the mention of your name. "It is your duty as my best friend's future hubby to make me feel better. It's in the guidelines."

"And what guidelines might those be?"

Bonnie smiled cheekily. "The Guidelines for Wooing Women Without Alienating Their Girlfriends."

Klaus groaned, but closed his book with a definitive snap. Bonnie beamed and turned slightly so that her head lay atop his knee. "I can recall, vaguely, a time when you would never consider leaving yourself as defenseless to me as you are now."

"Now, Klaus, we both know that I'm not at all defenseless."

But even she could agree that they had come a long way from her wielding the power of 100 witches ready to face off with the cursed hybrid possessing her history teacher. Finn's death and the grief she witnessed in the Mikaelsons opened her eyes and finally allowed her to see that gray area her cousin Lucy had tried to show her. That night she made the choice to help the originals get rid of their demented mother for the last time. By doing so, she gained four allies, four friends, dare she say, four family members. It was also in that same night that by doing so, she lost Elena, Jeremy, and by default, Stefan. Damon could walk off the highest cliff for all she cared.

Klaus's gentle fingers through her hair brings her back to the now. "What happened, love?"

The concern in his voice was enough to bring tears to her eyes. "It's nothing you would want to hear about, Klaus."

Klaus's frown deepened. He could easily distinguish her despair and the salt of her unshed tears as the heat of her magic burned around her. It was a sensation that was almost unpleasant to vampires who had never spent much time in the presence of witches, and completely unbearable to most fledgling vampires. But Klaus and his family were direct descendants of a witch. The heat of Bonnie's magic was neither oppressive nor unwanted. It had the adverse effect. It drew you in and warmed you like feeling the sun against your bare skin. Perhaps that was why they had all taken to her. Elijah, saw something of a daughter in her, Rebekah a baby sister, Kol, well, _everyone_ knew what Kol saw in her. As for Klaus, his feelings for Bonnie were a mixture of what both Elijah and Rebekah felt. She was like a sister and a daughter, strangely enough. Seeing her this upset was enough to awake the beast within him that demanded blood for every tear she shed.

"Tell me."

"Jeremy."

Klaus's fingers stilled in her hair for a moment, and Bonnie was suddenly regretting ever saying anything. "And what has little baby Gilbert done this time?" his voice was calm and low, and to be honest, completely effing eerie to Bonnie.

"He caught me at a weak moment and I agreed to go out with him last night."

"You know, love, if you are that unresisting to the _charms_ of little baby Gilbert you leave me with no other recourse than to assign you a hybrid bodyguard."

Bonnie frowned in distaste. "Your minions bother me."

Klaus chuckled lightly. "You and everyone else, love. That's much of the point. Before you tell me exactly why I need to tear apart baby Gilbert, what exactly led to your weak moment and subsequent folly of allowing him to date you in the first place?"

"Lucy invited me to come to the NOLA for Thanksgiving."

"Then I take it you are still keeping her in the dark about your fling with Marcel?"

Bonnie groaned and scrubbed her hands over her face. She had heard the Mikaelsons speak of Marcel often since they became close. She hadn't actually expected to meet him, but in the spirit of healing and reconnecting, Elijah reached out to Marcel and invited him to fly down to Mystic Falls for Klaus's birthday. It was an emotional moment for the family to say the least. There were suspiciously wet eyes and manly hugs all around. Even Rebekah managed to get the closure to her abrupt ending with Marcel after having to abandon him when Mikael got too close.

It was almost lust at first sight when Bonnie met Marcel. She was no virgin, having foolishly given that up to Jeremy when he confessed to seeing and cheating with the ghost of his vampire ex. Their couplings—after getting the clear from her Rebekah; the last thing she wanted to do was sabotage the budding friendship between them by breaking the cardinal rule of dating exes of your bff—were always wild, hot and beyond satisfying. Bonnie could happily say she was addicted to Marcel. But all it took was one fateful surprise visit from Lucy to bring their hookups to a screeching halt. Marcel fell, and fell hard for Lucy. Bonnie knew that she had lost Marcel the second he looked into Lucy's eyes. She imagined that was how Leah must have felt when she watched Sam see her cousin Emily for the first time through his shiny new wolf eyes. Yeah, Marcel had damn near imprinted on Lucy. What was worse than Marcel trying to fight it and hold on to Bonnie, were the pitying looks she received from the Mikaelsons. She knew they were monitoring his fidelity to them both. And while Bonnie knew Marcel didn't stop having sex with her just so he could start with Lucy, it bothered her how horribly their relationship had crumbled. So as the self-sacrificing martyr the Mikaelsons had strived to reform her from being, she stepped back and let Marcel pursue the woman he loved with Lucy being none the wiser. It was, after all, the better alternative to Kol's offer of ripping Marcel's heart from his chest and making a necklace out of it for her. He smiled when he offered, but she knew he meant that shit.

"No, and she won't ever. I know Lucy's not your favorite person because she was helping Katherine hide from you these last few years, but she's family and I could never begrudge her the happiness she has with Marcel now. Watching him trying to stay away from her just for my sake was painful enough."

Klaus sighed mournfully. They really were going to have to work harder on removing that nasty altruism the Salvatore Brothers managed to instill in her. "It's sweet that you seek to protect your cousin, but not at the expense of your own happiness."

Klaus just didn't seem to get it. "That's not what it was about. I never stood a chance against Lucy when it comes to guys." Klaus's frown deepened and Bonnie felt the need to explain. "I'm like the Kelly to her Beyoncé. A force to be reckoned with in her own right, but never quite capable of reaching her level."

Klaus stared down at her blankly. "I get the distinct impression that if I fully understood that reference I would be more than a little angry with you, love."

"You would be, brother." Kol chose that moment to announce his presence.

Bonnie turned towards the doorway to see Kol leaning against the frame. She inwardly sighed. He had the bed hair look perfected. He was shirtless with a pair of silk pajama bottoms hanging dangerously low around his hips. Bonnie wanted to lick his abs and from the smirk curling at his lips, he knew it.

She sat up and cleared her throat. "And just what would you know about Beyoncé?" she asked in her most haughty voice.

Kol tsked. "Now Miss Bennett, I will have you know that the vampire cheerleader from hell spent hours drilling me on the pop culture aspects of today, tomorrow, and the past. I had to compel her to get her to shut up."

Klaus growled. He shot over to where Kol was standing only to find him on the opposite side of the room appearing incredibly bored. "What did I tell you about compelling her?"

Kol pours a drink of Klaus's vintage scotch. "I would apologize, but it was either compelling her to exert her energies in shagging you senseless or snapping her neck. For future reference, I will be more than happy to go for the latter if you prefer."

"Kol," Bonnie interrupted when it was clear that there would be a fight if she didn't say something. "Your brother and I are talking. Don't you have something you need to do? Like finding a shirt, maybe?"

Kol's smirk deepened and he flashed in front of her. "Why, Bonnie, does my nudity offend you?"

"Yes." Lie.

"Then I suppose we will just have to work on that." He threw himself on the couch beside her in the place Klaus had occupied. "So, I hear that we are having a session with Dr. Nik today. Can I go next? There are so many issues I need to hammer out." He brought his hands together looking up at his brother with pleading, childlike eyes that had Bonnie fighting off laughter.

"Kol," Klaus groaned, already completely annoyed.

"For starters," he turned on the couch and impudently threw his legs across Bonnie's lap. "I am steadily approaching my one-year anniversary of being dagger free with absolutely nothing to show for it. Sure, there are my devastating good looks, my ability to attract legions of women by just my smolder alone." Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked over at Klaus who seemed to be restraining himself from doing the same. "And yet there is this one incredibly gorgeous woman who clearly has the self-esteem of a shelter puppy—ouch, woman!" he exclaimed when Bonnie reached over and pinched his arm. Hard. She may have used a little magic to get her point across. "Okay, fine, an incredibly beautiful shelter puppy."

"Kol, this is Bonnie's session, as you so tactfully put it," Klaus interrupted. "And she was just about to tell me all about her date with the Gilbert boy last night."

Kol's smile remained in place, but Bonnie could sense the change in the atmosphere. It was no secret that there was mutual hatred between the Gilbert and Mikaelson family. Still, Bonnie never quite understood Kol's issue with Jeremy when they barely exchanged five words.

"Oh?"

"Yes, Kol, I had a date with Jeremy last night." She bit her lip and turned to Klaus. "Can I trust you not to hurt or kill him if I tell you what happened?"

Klaus approached her carefully and kneeled before her taking her hands in his. There was pain in her eyes and a bud of apprehension slowly began to unfurl in the pit of his stomach. "Bonnie," the tone of his voice made her chin quiver as she gazed into his stormy blue eyes. "What did he do?"

Bonnie closed her eyes and said the three words that signed the Gilbert boy's death warrant. "He hit me."

Before Bonnie could blink, she was sitting alone on the couch with two very feral Originals standing before her. Bonnie quickly gathered her wits and placed a protective barrier around the mansion so that they wouldn't be able to leave until she calmed them down.

"Bonnie," Klaus was having difficulty forcing the words out as his wolf clawed at his insides demanding release. "Let us out and I swear to you Jeremy Gilbert will be nothing but a fading nightmare."

"No, Klaus, you can't hurt him. He apologized." It was a weak excuse at best, but Bonnie could never live with herself if Jeremy was killed because she didn't have it in her to suck it up and just deal.

"And that makes it all right?" Klaus snarled.

"Are you forgetting that you did the same thing to Elena the first night you came back to town?"

Bonnie felt like a bitch for bringing that up. Klaus, as volatile as he was now, was even worse back then. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, hands clenching and unclenching down at his sides. When his eyes opened again, it was with great relief to Bonnie that they were no longer that deadly hybrid yellow.

"You are not seriously letting this trespass go, brother?" Kol demanded, angrily.

But Klaus kept his eyes on Bonnie. "If it is not his death or vengeance you seek, why have you told us this?"

"I don't know!" tears fell from Bonnie's eyes. "I'm not that girl who gets beaten by her boyfriend and I know that last night was my fault—"

"Bonnie, _stop_." Klaus cupped her face between his hands, staring into her large emerald eyes. "This was in no way your fault. Whatever happened between you, whatever was said, there is no excuse for him to ever strike you."

While Klaus calmed her down, Kol paced agitatedly up and down the length of the room. His beast was rattling in its cage. _Brother, I cannot abide by this._

Even as Klaus continued to whisper soothing words to Bonnie, gently coaxing the story out of her, he responded in turn. _I know, but moving against him at the moment is not an option. We could stand to lose Bonnie forever if we do._

_We can make it look like an accident._

"…just didn't understand that I'm still trying to forgive him for turning against me. How could he possibly think I would be ready to sleep with him again just because he apologized?"

_And now he is attempting to force himself on her? I cannot let him live._

_He will suffer for his crimes against her, brother. But for now I need you to stay by her side and keep her safe._

_How the bloody hell am I to accomplish that? She can barely tolerate my presence in small doses. _Kol felt incredibly saddened to admit this.

_You are fairly inventive on a good day. Figure it out._

_That was almost a compliment. Why, brother, I do believe the combined efforts of Caroline and our little Bennett have made you a sap!_

But Kol's expression softened as she sniffled against his brother's shoulder. He would honor his promise to Niklaus and he would protect Bonnie from any and everyone who wished her harm. Even if that meant using his most dreaded form to achieve it.

Bonnie awoke the next morning feeling lighter. She had her doubts about telling any of the Mikaelsons about Jeremy hitting her after they argued about sex, but she had to tell someone. Out of all the Originals, Elijah would have been the most obvious choice. Although, he had a well-known streak for causing his share of pain when angered like his siblings. Still, it did make her feel something knowing that both Klaus and Kol were angry enough on her behalf to hunt Jeremy down and exact that pound of flesh in her name.

Bonnie missed the old days. The days before the supernatural world decided it was time to take a shit on her mundane life. Still, she couldn't regret the surprising friends she gained in Stefan (even if Elena bitched him out about talking to 'the traitor'), being able to connect with sister witch Lucy, Marcel, and the Originals. Yeah, she even counted Kol in her circle. Even if he was completely full of himself. She was touched yesterday when she saw the fury and quick glimpses of pain in his eyes on her behalf.

"Get it together, Bennett," she shook her head. "The last thing you need is to fall for Kol Mikaelson of all people."

Bonnie climbed out of bed and started the shower. She set her iPod to random and sung along to Erica Campbell's Help. Bonnie could count the people on one hand who knew she could sing. Her Grams would always ask her to sing on Sundays at church and on Christmas. Bonnie never told her friends because attention was something she never really cared to have.

As it was Sunday and Bonnie had already finished all her homework, she didn't really have any plans, aside from avoiding Jeremy's calls that is. Bonnie pulled her hair in a ponytail and slipped on a three-toned red and pink pastel sundress. It was such a beautifully warm day out, Bonnie decided to have a picnic in the backyard and read something other than her grimoire. She made a turkey sandwich on honey wheat bread, sliced up two green apples, took a bag of all strawberry Welch's fruit snacks from her secret stash, and grabbed a cream soda from the fridge. She placed everything inside her wicker basket and stepped outside. She stood barefoot in the middle of her backyard, her toes wiggling against the soft blade of grass. She closed her eyes as the whisper of a breeze swirled around her as if nature was taking a soft sigh. These were the calm moments Bonnie longed for.

Bonnie spread out her blanket and settled down, turning up her music. She ate half of her sandwich while she watched the leaves sway in the wind. When she finished, she cracked open Stephen King's Under The Dome. Bonnie refused to watch the series until she finished the book. She lay on her stomach with her legs up and ankles crossed. The strap of her dress fell down one of her shoulders as she sipped her soda through her crazy straw. As Bonnie immersed herself in the crumbling society of Chester's Mill during their entrapment under the sly rule of Big Jim, she had the distinct feeling that someone was watching her.

Bonnie breathed in and out calmly, her eyes roving over the page as if she were still reading, when she was really feeling around with her magic for any supernatural being prowling around.

SNAP!

Bonnie's eyes flickered towards the woods hearing the sound of a twig snapping and was fully prepared to used her magic when she saw two tawny eyes staring back at her.

"Aww!" she cooed. Bonnie put the book down and held her hands out. "Come here, sweetie." The little animal took slow, hesitant steps towards her. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. Come here."

_Meow._

Her little watcher was a furry chocolate brown kitten with streaks of caramel running through its coat. It had large dark eyes, white paws and the cutest little pink nose. The little kitten stepped on her blanket and perched in front of her.

"What are you doing out here, sweetie?" she noticed that the kitten wasn't wearing a collar. "Where's your mommy?"

_Meow._

Hoping it wouldn't run, Bonnie reached out and was pleasantly surprised when the kitten allowed her to lift it in her arms. The kitten was warm, soft and light in her arms, purring as she stroked its head.

"I wonder how you got out here." Bonnie could only giggle as the kitten nuzzled the top of its head against her chin. "Well," she said after a moment. "There's still about four hours of daylight left. You can stay with me while I read."

Bonnie put the little kitten down and resumed her position on her stomach, opening the book again. The little kitten seemed content just watching her. Even as Bonnie's indignation grew as she came across the passage where the four thugs that made up Chester's Mill junior deputized police force gang raped poor Sammy Bushey in her trailer with her baby screaming in the next room or the tear fell from her eye when the little boy Rory died from the ricochet bullet he shot towards the dome, the little kitten watched her. Its head tilted as if she was the most fascinating specimen it had ever come across in its young life. Of course, baby animals, kittens especially, craved attention. Bonnie focusing on anything but it was unacceptable. The playful kitten decided it was time to get its human's attention again. The little kitten crouched low on the blanket with its rump and hind legs raised.

Bonnie was startled out of her novel when the little kitten propelled itself onto the pages looking up at her with wide and slight smug eyes.

_Meow._

Bonnie could only laugh. "Okay, point made."

She began to pack up her basket noticing that as the sun started to fade the trees grew stock-still. Bonnie was a stark believer in nature conveying messages and she received the message loud and clear. Outside was no longer safe. She held her basket and blanket with one arm, and used the other to gently pick up the little kitten who kept its head turned towards the trees, emitting a not so very impressive feline growl.

Bonnie had almost made it through her backdoor when the little kitten jumped out of her hand and stood on the porch staring up at her. "What's wrong?" then immediately blushed. It's not as if the kitten could actually answer her. Ridiculous!

_Meow._

Unknowingly, the little kitten was giving her the best Puss In Boots impression thus far. "You can come inside. I know you don't want to spend the night on the porch."

The little kitten purred as if pleased and crossed the threshold with a little kitty strut that made something tick in the back of Bonnie's mind. She closed the door, locked it, and chanted a spell that she and Lucy had been working on. The idea for the spell came to her when she was watching Skeleton Key. She liked the idea of brick dust protecting your home from being entered by someone who wished you harm. The drawback to that idea was that it only worked if you believed in it. So Bonnie and Lucy came up with a spell that would protect her home from anyone, human or supernatural from even crossing her property line if they had the slightest thoughts of causing her bodily harm. The spell did have its limitations however and only worked when Bonnie was actually inside the house.

She closed the door and locked it, sighing as the protection slid in place. "Now," she said cheerfully. "Let's get you something to eat." She picked up the kitten and carried it into her kitchen. She laid out an old towel on the countertop and set the kitten on top. "Unfortunately, I don't have any cat food, but there's lots of canned milk. My ex-best friend was addicted to my sweet potato pie. I'm hoping that my new friends will feel the same." The kitten seemed to be listening intently as it watched her pull a can of carnation canned milk from one of the upper cabinets and a decorative ceramic bowl. "It's crazy the difference a year makes. This time last year, I was learning and hating the existence of vampires, but through it all, I never thought that I would lose Elena. She's the best friend that loves the pie." Bonnie opened the can of milk and poured it into the bowl. "We were friends since we were both in diapers. I didn't think that there was anything that could ever ruin that friendship. Even when Damon took a chunk out of my neck and Stefan had to give me his blood to save my life." The kitten raised its head from the bowl and hissed. She looked down at the kitten as it bumped the back of her hand with its head. "Is something wrong with the milk, sweetie?" she scratched behind the kitten's ears as it purred and rolled onto its back. Bonnie looked down at the kitten and pouted as she scratched its stomach. "So much for calling you Emma." The kitten looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Well, I always said if I ever had a pet cat the name would be either Emma or Sylvester. Since you're obviously NOT an Emma, you'll be my little Sylvester."

_Meow._

While the newly christened Sylvester finished his milk, Bonnie made herself a small dinner of baked chicken breasts glazed in barbecue sauce, mashed potatoes, and a can of string beans with sweet rolls. She turned on her iPod while she cooked. She bit her lip and looked over at Sylvester who watched her as he lapped at his milk.

"You know, even though I'm taking a short sabbatical from organized religion, I make it a habit to only listen to gospel music on Sundays. But between you and me, I cheat from time to time. Now don't go telling anyone." She selected her Aaliyah playlist and started to hum softly as I Don't Wanna began to play. Soon she was singing along to the lyrics.

Sylvester watched her every move in fascination. She stopped singing and turned down the music when her phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Good evening, Bonnie."

His posh voice always made the corners of her eyes crinkle as she smiled. "Hi, Elijah. What's up?"

"I am calling to inquire if you might have heard from my brother today?"

"Which one?"

"Kol."

Bonnie snorted before she could stop herself. "No, thank god."

Elijah sighed softly. "Will you never get along?"

"I'm not the one with the problem, Elijah. Your brother is the most self-centered, egotistical being on this planet it has ever been my misfortune to meet." Tawny eyes followed her around the kitchen as she paced, until she settled into a chair at the table. She let out a short laugh when Sylvester jumped from the counter onto her lap.

"Bonnie?"

"Sorry, my new little friend just decided to do a nose dive onto my lap from off the countertop."

Elijah paused. "I am afraid I do not understand."

"A stray kitten wondered into my yard." Bonnie gently scratched behind his ears. "And stop making that face. He doesn't have fleas."

"I assure you, I am not making a face."

"Mmm-hmm, and tomorrow's Christmas, right?"

She could almost hear him rolling his eyes. "Kol has not contacted you at all then?"

"No. He's probably resting between some hapless girl's thighs right now. Don't worry so much."

"Thank you, Bonnie, that is just the type of visual I needed to have."

"You're welcome," she answered cheekily, ignoring his mutters. "If you're that worried, just have Klaus call him. You know he'll at least answer his call."

Elijah sighed deeply. "I suppose you are right."

Bonnie bit her lip. "Is there a particular reason you're worried? Is there something I can do to help?"

"No, dear," she could hear the smile in his voice. "Just the paranoid worries of an incredibly old man."

Bonnie pouted a little. "At least you don't look incredibly old."

He laughed lightly, the rich sound warming her. "Thank you, my dear. May I expect to see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, I'm sure Bekah will demand I visit since she spent so much time with Matt this weekend." Bonnie was happy that two of her friends had found love, but she really did miss spending time with them.

"Very well. Goodnight, Bonnie."

"Goodnight, Elijah." Bonnie ended the call and tilted her head. Sylvester was sitting on her lap staring straight at her. She didn't think cats really had expressions, but if they did, this little one was looking at her full of reproach for some reason. If he had been human, she could imagine that his arms would have been folded across his chest. "Oh, don't give me that look. Remember when I said I lost my friendship with Elena? Well, Elijah is the head of the family that was the catalyst. Oh, his brother Klaus likes to play the leader, but it's actually Elijah's job. Since Finn died, he takes it seriously. His brothers and baby sister are his world. Elijah rarely shows any emotions, but I can see through that. He just wants to live in peace with his family. My friends and I were so worried about Klaus hurting Elena that we didn't care about his feelings or even attempt to go to him for help when she was being threatened. We cost Elijah his brother and I'm not sure I can ever forgive myself for that." Bonnie blinked back tears as Sylvester mewed and rubbed his body against her stomach to make her feel better. "You are just the sweetest little thing ever." She set the kitten back on the towel, quickly washed her hands in the sink, and finished cooking her dinner.

She set her dinner on the table and poured a glass of iced tea. She watched Sylvester as he watched her. Again, something ticked in the back of her mind as his tawny eyes probed her. "I still want to know where you came from."

_Meow._

Bonnie smiled, melting in the cuteness that was her new pet. "Oh, well, you're mine now. Tomorrow, I'm buying you some actual solid food. I hope you know realize now that I take good care of my things, and you little Sylvester are mine."

She was sure she imagined the triumphant glow to his tawny eyes.

After dinner, Bonnie cleaned up the kitchen and carried Sylvester upstairs with her. She let him sit on her bed as she stripped down to her underwear preparing for her bath. Sylvester made a choking, almost wounded sound. When she spun around to see if he was alright, he was laying on his stomach with his paws over his eyes.

"Oh, you are just the sweetest thing ever!" she laughed. As silly as she found it, she grabbed the silk robe Rebekah insisted on buying her and tied the sash. "There! All decent." Bonnie watched little Sylvester uncover his eyes and blink at her. "Thank you for being such a gentleman." She turned on her TV and loaded the first disc on Pretty Little Liars season 4. "This is one of my favorite shows. I have this little tradition where I watched the previous season to catch up. We can get started as soon as I'm done."

Bonnie disappears inside the bathroom and Sylvester hears the shower switch on. The kitten gives it about five minutes before jumping down off the bed and darting down the stairs. The transformation back from animal to man is not painful, but not particularly pleasant either. The youngest Original brother cracks his neck and looks towards the window. His enhanced vision gives him the perfect view of the soon-to-be dead Baby Gilbert stalking Bonnie's house from the tree line.

He controls his anger for once and shoots a quick text to Niklaus and hurriedly changes back as he feels the atmosphere begin to literally choke the life out of him. His cat form, _Sylvester_, had been invited in, but Kol the Original vampire would need a separate invitation. For some reason, he had the distinct feeling that this would not be as easy.

**AN: Thoughts? Criticisms? Review, review, review!**


End file.
